A Fangirl's Haven
by Moonflower-Resident of SDTAC
Summary: Amber and Mandi are just normal friends, untill they find a strange website that changes their lives forever. Things will never be the same after this. Rated T for rainbow of languages.


**A/N: OMSC. Another story? Yep. Actually, I'm writing this with my best friend: Rivermist! We are writing this on an another site too, so if I'm not lazy, I'll give you the link!**

-SuperAwesomeLineBreakThingy!-

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader:

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Lilypaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Apprentices:

Amberpaw-pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw-gray and white tom

Snowpaw-white, fluffy tom

Lilypaw-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Riverpaw-silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Moonpaw-brown fluffy she-cat with white muzzle, tip of tail, paws,underbelly and blue eyes

Seedpaw-golden-brown she-cat

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders:

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

Leader:

Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

Deputy:

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Medicine Cat:

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw-black-and-gray tom

Apprentice, Spikepaw

Pinenose-black she-cat

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentices:

Grasspaw-pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw-dark brown tom

Queens:

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Elders:

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

WindClan

Leader:

Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy:

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Apprentice:

Slightpaw

Medicine Cat:

Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Apprentice: Hootpaw

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Oatpaw

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfoot-ginger tom

Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Slightpaw-black tom with flash of white on his chest

Silverpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw-dark gray tom

Oatpaw-pale brown tabby tom

Queens:

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Elders:

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

RiverClan

Leader:

Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy:

Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Lizardpaw

Medicine Cat:

Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Havenpaw

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom

Apprentices: Lizardpaw-light brown tom

Havenpaw-black-and-white she-cat

Perchpaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Queens:

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Elders:

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom

Cats Outside the Clans

Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

-SuperAwesomeLineBreakThingy!-

Prologue

Amber's POV

I ran to the cafeteria, not wanting to be late... again. When all of a sudden... THUMP! I ran into Mandi, my best friend.

Mandi's POV

I knew it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going... but still, Amber is tiny, she could be a sixth or seventh grader! "Hey Amber!, I exclaimed, relax! You think your going to be late for lunch?" I laughed a her unamused face. Poor girl, always late to class. She glared at me.

"Not funny Mandi." I didn't take her seriously. The girl is as harmless as a fly.

Amber's POV

Mandi is a great friend, but I swear!, once in awhile she can be a smart alaic. But now that you mention it...

"Wait, is it lunch period?" I pulled out my planner and sure enough... Mandi can also be a know it all. "Huh, you were right." We then glanced at eachother... we know what that means...

"Fanfiction/Warrior Cats time!," we both exclaimed. And with that we ran off to the Café.

Normal POV:

Amber and Mandi ran into the cáfe and sat down at their usual spots.

"Mandi! I found this awesome website! You need to check it out!" Amber exclaimed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Cool, should I come over your house or should you come over mine?" Mandi asked.

"Yours, I don't have any snacks," Amber replied, as Logan came in and set his stuff next to Mandi.

"Okay," Mandi answered. "Hey Logan! Do you want to come over to my house later! Amber's going to be there!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"No, I have to do something later," He answered.

"Ohh well, we will be having fun, but you won't," Amber said, tossing her long brown hair.

"Table 4, go and get your lunch," The announcer told them, as Amber and Mandi got up to get lunch. Little did they know this website would change their lives forever...


End file.
